


Light And Darkness

by dani2511



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3953116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dani2511/pseuds/dani2511
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After pointless fights, hurtful words, broken promises and overcame fears, Nico and Will are finally together.<br/>Nico finally found his happiness and it is by Will's side.<br/>But can a son of Hades be happy for once?<br/>Can Nico overcome any difficulty just to have Will, the one he loves?<br/>Or maybe<br/>Just maybe<br/>Love<br/>Is never forever</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Warning: all rights reserved. This story belongs to me and only me, you are not allowed to translate or post it anywhere else without my permission. The medias used on this fanfic were all taken from Tumblr or YouTube, none of them belong to me and so don't the characters of this fanfiction, that were created by Rick Riordan.**

**And I also got this amazingcover from abookwormsdream_ Thank you!**

************************************

**Hey guys! This is the second book of my Solangelo fanfics 'Light And Darkness'. I hope you like this one as much as 'Shadows'. New chapters will be posted every week on Saturdays, not along the week as I did before, so that means they will be longer. Thank you for reading! Xx**

************************************

_After pointless fights, hurtful words, broken promises and overcame fears, Nico and Will are finally together._

_Nico finally found his happiness and it is by Will's side._

_But can a son of Hades be happy for once?_

_Can Nico overcome any difficulty just to have Will, the one he loves?_

_Or maybe Just maybe Love Is never forever_

 

**Prologue**

 

"I love you, Death Boy."

I kept replaying his words in my head, smiling to myself. I clearly remember that day; I was laying on my coffin aka bed, looking up at the ceiling and thinking about Will at that moment. I remember thinking that nothing could end my happiness. That was the most happy I felt in years, and when I finally got it, nothing would take it from me ever again.

But oh, how I was wrong.

If I could just go back in time, make things right and get him back...

However, I can't change it now.

I am a son of Hades after all.

And I was born to suffer.


	2. I Need My Bed

I open my eyes and roll out of the bed tiredly. Ugh! How I hate mornings.  
I slowly make my way to the bathroom, more like dragged myself there. I wash my face with cold water, hoping it would wash off my sleep as well but, as expected, it didn't work. I let out a yawn and look at myself in the mirror; I have dark bags under my eyes, not as dark as they were a few months ago, though, and I look like a zombie.  
That's it!  
I think to myself.  
I need my bed.  
I go back to my bed and just before I get under the covers realisation hits me. How could I have forgotten?! I rush back to the other side of the room, where I keep a calendar hung on the wall. I look at it and it feels like all of my sleep vanishes and is replaced by a small smile that forms on my face without any warning. "June 22nd" I repeat the date out loud. Today is the day when Will is finally coming to Camp Half Blood.  
I missed him so much. It's been a long while since I last saw him. I miss his laugh, his hugs, his voice... Of course we had been talking for that time, Iris Messages had bexome very handy; but it's not the same as having him right in front of me... and being in his arms.  
He said he would be here around 10am and I want to be there when he does so, I want to be the first one he sees. I look at my watch to see how much time do I have left to spare, but to my luck it's already 9:45.  
I quickly throw some clothes on and brush my teeth before sprinting down to the Big House. I pass some campeers who look at me as if I had turned into a monster or something and, for the first time, I honestly don't care about what they think about me. I'm finally seeing Will, and that's all that matters now.  
When I finally get there I make my way to a spot hidden in the shadows and wait eagerly for him to come. After a few minutes I see a spot of wild curly blond hair and I know for sure that it is him.  
"NICO!" I hear him scream my name before a pair of strong warm arms engulf me into a hug and I am pulled in someone's chest. "Hey, Death Boy" he whispers softly in my ear, the melodic voice I have grew to love so much. "Hey, Sunshine." I answer giving him a kiss on the cheek. His smile widens and he pulls away from our hug, just enough to look me in the eyes. He grew a lot over the winter and spring, over ten centimetres, for sure. He is still as handsome as always, though. "Gods! I missed you so much!" Will exclaims, caressing one of my cheeks with his thumb. "I missed you too." I close my eyes, leaning on his touch.  
It feels so good being with Will, so right. It is like no matter what happens, nothing will ever stop my happiness when my Sunshine is around. And no matter what it takes, Will will always be there for me and I will always be there for him. "I love you, Will Solace." I say loudly enough for him to hear before crashing his lips on mine ina forcefull needed kiss. This time I'm glad that I chose to be in the shadows. I don't want people to see us like that. Not because I'm ashamed, but because this kiss feels so intimate, I put my all in it. It's somethibg between Will and I. And I don't want to share this moment with anyone else but him.  
"I love you too, Nico di Angelo" he answers when we pull away. Will gives me a kiss on the forehead before letting go of me, only to take my hand on his. I entwine our fingers.  
"Apollo cabin?" I ask, taking his suitcase that he had dropped on the floor. He only nods in response while glaring at me. "Don't even try to argue. I'm carying it." I say with a smile and he chuckles. "Okay, Death Boy." Will rolls his eyes at me. "So how was school?" I ask and Will shrugs. "Same as every school. I'm glad that I'm fibally back here and that it's summer. Winter just feels so depressing." Will says quickly, changing the subject. I let it drop this time, but I know that something is bothering him. I make a mental note of asking him about that later.  
"What about you, though? How did your time with Hazel go?" Hazel had asked me to stay with her for Christmas and I did so. We spent a lot of time together, since she was very worried after those months that I was... Gone.  
Anyways we jave grown closer and she is very caring and understanding. "Great actually. It was good spending soem time with her." I answer just as we reached cabin seven. Will opens the door for us and soon we were greeted by some of his siblings. "I think that maybe we should just go straight to your cabin next time." Will whispers in my ear, his hot breath tingles my neck, making me shiver. He, then, winks at me before turning away and greeting his brothers and sisters. Leaving me alone at the door trying hard not to blush.  
But it was impossible. I feel the heat going up my neck and cheeks.  
What is it with this boy and making me blush?


	3. Are You Okay, Sunshine?

As soon as Will left his things at the Apollo cabin and caught up with his siblings we went straight to my cabin on a silent mutual agreement. As soon as I close the door behind us Will pulls me into a tight hug. "I missed you so much, Death Boy." He whispers in my ear. I stand on my tiptoes and give him a peck on the cheek. "Are you okay, Sunshine?" I ask as I feel his body start to shake and a few sobs escape his mouth. He shakes his head, burying it on the crook of my neck and, for once, I feel like I am the one to help him pick up the pieces of his broken self.  
I lead Will to my bed and sit down with him still in my arms. I keep holding Will and drawing circles on his back as I try to sooth him. When Will finally calms down, he pulls away from me, wiping the tears off his eyes with his hands. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to break down like this... I... I just-" Will starts to say and I cut him off with a kiss. "It's okay, Sunshine. You don't have to be sorry." I say caressing his cheek with my thumb. "Did something at school bother you?" I ask, I have noticed that something was off about Will ever since he came back, especially when he mentioned school and I am almost certain that something did happen there. I just hope he is not being bullied or anything like that, I know how it feels to be an outcast and I don't want Will to feel like that.  
"What do you mean?" He asks confused, raising an eyebrow at me. "What could possibly happen at school?" I look at Will for any sign of emotion, anything that could show that he was lying or hiding something, but there was nothing. "I mean have you been bullied or something?" I question straight-forwardly, surprising myself, I did never think I could be this blunt about any subject related to feelings. "No. Why do you ask that?" He asks as if I am crazy, so I decide to drop it with a shrug. "Will, what happened then?" I look at his face, but he avoids my gaze, looking everywhere but at me.  
"I don't want to talk about it." Will finally says after a few minutes of dead silence. "But Will-" I start talking, I want to say that I just want to help him, just like he helped me so much, I just want to be there for him whenever he needs me, I want to make him happy, as happy as he can be at all costs. However, Will interrupts me with a scream "I SAID I DIDN'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT, OKAY?" I flinch at his tone, my eyes widen and involuntarily I move away from him. "I-I'm sorry, Death Boy. I didn't mean to-" Will starts apologizing right after realizing what he just did and before he can continue his apology and I can process everything, Percy barges into my room, with a shock written all over his features and his perfect dark hair wild all over the place.  
"Oh Gods, Percy! Are you okay?" I get up from my spot on my bed and walk towards the scared-looking son of Poseidon. He only shakes his head, trying hard to regain his breath on a normal pattern.  
"Leo" is the only thing he breaths out and I know exactly what that means. I give Will, who is still on my bed with blood shoot eyes, a look that means that this conversation is not done yet and run off of my cabin.


	4. It's Good To See You Back

I make my way through the crowd of demigods that surrounded the area next to the big house. They all wore shocked expressions on their faces. Whispers were heard all around the camp; assumptions about what happened and what was that metal dragon who fell from the sky could be heard everywhere. I try to get through the people and get closer to see if it really is him that is back. However, I find that very hard and can barely get a few inches closer.

"You're never going to get there like that." I hear someone say behind me with a chuckle. I look back just in time to see Percy rolling his eyes at me. "Let's just go." He says, grabbing me by the arm and making way for us through the crowd. As we get closer, I can see the metal dragon on the floor next to piles of dust. I instantly recognise it: Festus. I get to the dragon with Percy, where no one have got enough courage yet to get. I look around frenetically, trying to find Leo at all costs. Soon, Jason, Annabeth and Piper were by our sides looking at Festus in shock. "B-but where is he?" Piper stutters, frowning. Just as these words leave her mouth, we see two people coming from behind the trees laughing. A boy and... A girl?  
The boy is obviously Leo, his hair is still messy as always and the playful smile is still plastered on his face. However, this time his eyes shows happiness, for once, I see Leo truly happy. He smiles brightly at the sight of us, but when he looks at the girl by his side, his face changes completely. He looks at her with so much love and passion in his eyes. He looks at her as if she was the only one in the world. The only person that could ever make him feel that way. And when he takes her hand and she entwines their fingers, Leo's face lights up and it looks like he could start beaming with happiness by any minute.

As I look to the girl, I notice that she feels just the same way about him. She looks at him so lovingly and smiles shyly, looking down as he says something in her ear. When analyzing the girl who Leo is I took a lot of time to finally get where I know her from. It's Calypso.

"LEO!" I am cut off of my thoughts by a scream. Piper's scream to be exact. She runs towards him and he opens his arms widely, hugging her tightly. Jason, after getting out of his shocked state, joins the hug and soon all of the others were together in a group embrace. Well... Except for me.  
And Calypso.

I awkwardly get closer to them as they slowly let go of each other. "NICO!" Leo screams as he sees me and pulls me into a hug and getting my face straight on his chest. "Leo!" I protest, my voice muffled by his chest. "Sorry sorry." He says laughing and releasing his grip on me. I chuckle slightly, shaking my head at him.

"It's good to see you back." I say, sending him a smile. We can understand what happened later, but now, I'm sure all of us just want to enjoy and let the fact that Leo is back sink in. Leo raises an eyebrow at me, probably not accustomed to see me smiling, or showing any emotion at all. "It's good to see you too, Neeks." He finally says smiling and ruffles my hair. I simply roll my eyes at him and turn to the others, waiting for them to start a conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N.: Horrible, horrible, I know. But I'm trying hard to make time to write. I blame school, though.


	5. Hi, Sunshine

I ended up not talking to Will about what happened on the following day, neither on the day after. Everything and everyone have been really busy on Camp Half-Blood after Leo's arrival; what have Will an excuse to avoid that subject. I, somehow, already gave up on talking to him. Maybe it is because I just want to forget it and be happy with my Sunshine. Maybe I'm scared of what would happen if we fought. Or I'm just scared of what I am going to hear.

However, there is always that small voice in my head saying that I can't ignore my problems forever.

***

"Hey, Death Boy!" I hear the door of my cabin close as Will chirps into my room. "Hi, Sunshine." I answer while facing the window and looking up at the darkness of the night sky deep in thought. It fascinates me. How something so dark that hides so many horrible things can still be so beautiful. I let out a sigh at the warmth that comes through my body as Will wraps his arms around me from behind and rests his chin on my shoulder.

He doesn't say anything for a while and I enjoy this time to let my mind wonder everywhere and anywhere. It feels so peaceful being with him right now and I don't ever want it to change.

"What are you thinking?" I ask Will, breaking the peaceful silence in the dark room. "You" He replies with a cheeky grin and I roll my eyes. However, I'm unable to stop a smile from forming on my face, so I lean in and give Will a small peck on the lips.

But, apparently, Will had different plans. He grabs me by the waist and spins me around, so I'm facing him, and kisses me passionately. Our lips move in sync for a while and all I can think is about how I missed Will throughout these past weeks.

"I love you, Nico di Angelo." He whispers once we pull away, resting our foreheads against each other's, both breathless. "I love you too, Will Solace." I say softly, slowly closing the gap between us. I am willing to show Will how much he means to me. Tonight I will give him all my love. And I hope that maybe, just maybe our love can overcome any barrier or anything that tries to tear us apart.

***

YASS, I UPDATED! Miracle, I know.  
I'm sorry guys, but I had tests and assignments almost every day those past weeks and lots of stuff to do.

I tried really hard to write as much as I could, but, you see, it didn't really work...

Btw, this chapter sucks more than the last one because I wrote it in class. Don't judge, it was necessary.

Anyways, I'm on vacation now (YAY! FINALLY!) which means that the chapters will come more regularly and be better and longer.

Sorry for making you wait so long for this. And thanks for the patience and for reading my story.

Love ya! Xx


	6. Shut Up, Solace

"Nico!" I hear someone whispers while slightly shaking me. "Go away" I mumble sleepily turning around and pulling the pillow over my head. "C'mon, Death Boy." Will says chuckling. I open my eyes, but as soon as I notice that it still is dark outside I shut them and turn away. "No." I answer bluntly and wait for sleep to take over.

"Nico"

Just as I am almost falling back to sleep, Will decides to call me. However, I am decided not to answer.

Poke

"Neeks?"

Poke

I mentally sigh.

"Death Boy."

Poke

"Nico di Angelo!"

I try really hard not to snap at Will, but he is making it really difficult. What on the name of Hades does he want at this time?

Poke, poke.

"WHAT?!" I finally ask, rather rudely if I am to be hones. But honestly, what would you do if you had someone disturbing you while you try to sleep aT FREAKING 2 AM?! Even though this someone is actually a very handsome, sexy and amazing boyfriend... But we shall ignore that.

"I just thought that it would be great if we went out on a date like now." Will says smiling sweetly at me while giving me puppy dog eyes. Oh how I hate those amazing deep blue eyes that I could just look into forever and would never get bored of it! "Will, it's two am. Let's just sleep. We can go for a walk when I am capable of processing what is happening around me." I mumble tiredly, moving closer to his side of the bed and snuggling to him. "Pretty please." Will says giving me a kiss on the forehead. I sigh, knowing that I cannot say no to him. "Okay, Sunshine." I roll my eyes and get up from that bed. "Yay!" Will says giving me a small peck before literally, and I mean it, literall skipping towards the door and outside my cabin. I throw on his sewatshirt, knowing that it is going to be cold outside, before following him.

As I get out of my cabin I see Will standing there waiting for me with a huge smile plastered on his face. "I hate you for that." I grumble, trying to hold back a grin from forming on my face. "Nope. You love me." Will answers coming closer and smiling down at me. "Unfortunately, I do" I say standing on my tiptoes, giving hism a small peck before walking away from him and from my cabin.

"Hey!" I hear Will whine as he jogs to catch up with me. "You're such a teaser." He complains taking my small cold hands on his big warm ones. "I try." I answer and see him rolling his eyes at me. We walk around camp in a peaceful silence, just enjoying each other's company in the cool breeze watching the sea. Somehow, my mind ended up going back to that very first day and to our argument and then to Will. He is hiding something from me, I am sure of that, but I just need to know what.

"Will." I say softly, playing with his hair as we sit on the sand, him laying down on my lap as we listen to the sound of the crashing waves under the moonlight, what makes Will seem to glow even more. "Yes, Death Boy?" He asks smiling sweetly up at me. "What happened when you went home?"


	7. You're So Good, Death Boy

"Nico, please don't-." Will sighs looking down. "I'm serious, Will. (dead Sirius, Nico added. And you're very welcomed for the oh-not-so-friendly reminder) Ever since you came back to camp you haven't been the same." I say softly, trying avoid repeating our last argument. "You don't understand, Nico." He answers and even though he is not looking at me I can notice the tears that started to make their way into his eyes.

"Hey" I lay my cold hand on his warm cheek, turning his face to look at me. "I will never understand if you don't try to explain it to me." I can see a small smile tug in his lips. "You're so good, Death Boy." Will says taking a small step closer to me. "Too good." Before I can object or say anything, Will closes his eyes and soon enough also the gap between us.

This time, the son of Apollo kisses me slowly, but passionately; something we had not done for a while. I wrap my hands around his neck, pulling Will as close to me as possible and tug on his soft blond curls, making a small moan escape from his mouth. I can feel Will smiling through the kiss and I cannot help but repeat his actions. I missed him being like that, so tender, gently and careful. I missed the Will Solace I know. I missed my Sunshine, who is always happy, positive and caring.

I look right into Will's eyes. They look beautiful and shine brightly under the moonlight, no star could ever be compared to the brilliance of those blue eyes that remind me of the blue sky on a dazzling sunny day when there are no clouds.

I am broken out of my trance as soon as Will starts to speak again. "I can't." Is all that he says and I, still half thinking about the very handsome boy standing right in front of me, have totally forgotten about what we were talking about. I stare at him with a frown until I realize what he means.

"What? B-but why? Don't you trust me?" I ask feeling offended, taking a few steps away from him. "No!" Will objects. "Of course I do trust you, Nico. But I can't. It's not that I don't want to, I just can't." At this moment, Will looks so small; his once happy face shows tiredness and frustration. Also, his sadness is evident; Will, who always seems to glow, has now lost all of his brightness. Anguish is written all over his self.

"Please, Will. I just want to help." I sigh, placing a hand on his shoulder and softly caress the back of his neck. "I know. And I will always remember how much you have done for me. I love you, Death Boy." Will gives me one last peck, before I can even say that I also do love him.

Soon enough, a very bright white light surrounds me, making me close my eyes and do not feel Will's presence any longer. I open my eyes again after a while. I can't see him. I can't even feel him, or his soul. And I don't know what happened.

I just stand there for a while, shocked.

What in the name of Hades did just happen?


	8. Not Good Enough

Soon enough, a very bright white light surrounds me, making me close my eyes and do not feel Will's presence any longer. I open my eyes again after a while. I can't see him. I can't even feel him, or his soul. And I don't know what happened.

I just stand there for a while, shocked.

What in the name of Hades did just happen?

*

My minds takes a few minutes to process what did just happen; even though I have know idea why or how. All I know is that Will is now gone.

I feel some tears threatening to fall from my eyes and I let them go freely. There is no point in anything anymore. Will is gone; and so is the source of all my happiness.

My knees get weakand I feel myself getting closer to the ground, but I feel nothing. It's like I have gone a few months back, when that restless ache clung to me and I could not free myself. I feel numb, dull, hurt. I thought he would never leave me. He promised. And like many others he lied. The worst part is that I can still feel him, his soul. All light and happiness inside me that are now the only things he has left me.

Maybe he has found someone else, someone less troubled and that could love him. Someone who he could have a normal relationship. Someone who is not a freak like me. Or maybe he just got tired of me and my mental breakdowns. Of how I am so needy and clingy sometimes. Maybe I just wasn't good anough for him. That is why he was acting so differently. I was not good enough again. And he went away.

I can see the ground crack around me and I suddenly feel dizzy. Instead of fighting it I just let myself be surrounded by the darkness.

****

I wake up hearing whispers around me. Who in the name of Hades is Will talking to?

Will.

That's when the memories of yesterday night came back. Me and Will walking around the empty camp. We talking. Will crying and smiling. Us kissing. And finally the dreadful thing that I will never forget: Will leaving.

I open my eyes, suddenly aware that campers are seeing me on such state. But I didn't know it was so bad. I get up and look at the shocked, scared campers standing a few feet away from me. Then, I look around myself and see the damage. The crack of the ground that happened yesterday was not exactly what I had thought it as. There is a circle around me, probably over two and a half meters deep, separating me from everything else. Then, other for big cracks come from the circle and go as far as my eyes can see, dividing the camp in four.

Was I really able to do it?

The whispers that had once stopped when I got up are now back, but I am not able to pay attention to what is being said. My head starts to hurt unbearably and I have to sit down in order not to fall.

"NICO!" I hear someone shout befor I let darkness come over one more time. I do not fight it. There's no point in it anymore.

I just wish to sleep.

Forever.


	9. It's Not Fine

I wake up in an all white and way too familiar room. It used to feel just like a second home to me, considering the amount of time I used to spend here or in a room similar to this one.

With him.

I sit up on the bed looking around. Just like I remember doing on the first time I came, aka had been forced to come, here.

"Soooo here's your room!" Will explains. He opens the door for me and I walk into the room. "What do you think?" He asks smiling and I look around the room. It's a small, simple room. There's a single bed in the middle and a wardrobe against the wall. "It's..." I start thinking about what to say "white." I finally conclude and Will's eyes widen.

"You don't like it? Oh Gods! I can change it for you, maybe bring some curtains and new furniture." Will starts rambling and pacing around the room. Seeing his worried expression I start to laugh. I can't recall the last time I really laughed. "No, Sunshine." I say squeezing his shoulder. "It's a good thing. Have you seen how they decorated the Hades' cabin? I swear people think that I'm a vampire!" I say with a smile on my face. That's a foreign feeling for me.

"Oh!" Will says, his mouth forming an 'o' shape and he nods. "Sorry, Death Boy." He says grinning and I give him a small smile. "It's fine." I whisper.

The memory comes back like a knife that has been craved in my back.  
"It's not fine." I say loudly to no one in particular, not even for myself.

Being without Will hurts. It hurts more than anything I had ever felt.

I guess I had just grown accustomed to happiness.

But I'm a son of Hades after all. And to me, happiness will never last.


	10. It Is Okay To Cry Sometimes

I push my thoughts away when I hear a knock on the door.

"Come in." I say barely in a whisper. Those memories had hit like a truck.

"Hey, Neeks. How are you doing?" Jason says soflty, slowly walking in the room and closing the door behind him.

"Well enough." I answer leaning back on the bed. I watch as the son of Jupiter comes closer to me until he is sitting next to me.  
"Why are you lying to me, Neeks? I know it's not fine. You are not fine."

I turn my head around, trying to avoid Jason's gaze at all costs.

"I know you aren't, Nico. You loved him, I know you did." Before I can even process what is happening, Jason wraps his arms around me and pulls me closer to him.

"It's okay to cry sometimes, Neeks." That was when I realize the silent tears falling from my eyes. However, this time, I don't fight it. I let it all out; all the pain that I felt comes out in sobs.

After a while I stop crying. Not because I'm ashamed to cry in front of Jason, not because I want to be or seem strong, but because I am weak. Ian weak. I do not have any forces left to cry. My eyes are dry, I cannot cry anymore, but the pain is still there, burning me like Tartarus did. I feel numb.

"What will we do?" Jason asks after a while, breaking the silence, but never letting go of me.

"What do you mean?" I ask, confused, looking up from his now soaked shirt.

"To find Will." He says like it is nothing. If only he knew...

"Wi- Will left me. There is nothing to do. He left in his own free will. He couldn't stand it any longer. He couldn't stand ME any longer. That is why he left us, left me." He left me. He left.

Him, the one I decided to give my trust back. Left me.


	11. Will You Give Up On Him?

"You're an idiot for saying that, Nico." Jason says frowning at me.

"Wha-" I start to say, but he cuts me off.

"It is obvious for me that Will did not leave you. Maybe he was protecting you, he was certainly taken away. When YOU left Will did not just sit there and let the pain consume him. He suffered, a lot, but spent all of his time trying to find a way to get to you. He did never give up on you. The problem is: will you give up on him?"

With that Jason left the room. Leaving me shocked.

I peace around the room unsure of what to do. What if Jason is right? What if Will was taken away? That would explain a lot of things. Like why he was acting so weird all the time since he came back. Or why he wouldn't tell me anything about it. Maybe he was really just trying to protect me from something.  
But who would have taken Will?

What if he was kidnapped or something? What if he's hurt? Does anyone even know what is happening, or where he could be? Wha-what if he is dead?

I shake my head, trying to get this thoughts away. Of course he is not dead. I would have felt it, wouldn't I? My connection with Will is strong enough to let me know if he is alive or not even if he was on the totally opposite part of the globe.

I sit down on the floor, thinking. Thinking about what I should do. I need Will back. He was the one that saved me, so many times from people, monsters, and especially from myself. I do not even know if I would still be here, in this world, if it wasn't for Will.

Now it's is my turn to give him back everything he was able to give me.


	12. Drowning In Darkness

It has been exactly one week. One week after Will was gone.  
During this time, I have been doing what Jason helped me realize I needed: try to find him.

I have been trying to find clues of where he might be; be it here, in the Camp or in New York. However, I did not find anything yet. That is why I planned on going to the underworld today. Maybe I could talk to the dead, they will probable know something. I just need to find the right one and try not to get myself killed.  
I know Will would hate me for doing this, according to him I'm still not fully recovered from the time I went away. But it is my last option. I NEED to find him. And I will find him.

I pack some shirts, boxers and food on a bag, just to make sure I have enough to survive if I discover something and have to go for a trip.  
I wonder what Jason will do when he discovers I'm not in the Camp. He will probably freak out and even if I come back after a few hours, he might kill me. We have gotten very close these past months, and after Will was gone our relationship only got stronger. I think I just needed a friend to rely on, and that friend was Jason.

Once I have everything ready I take a look around my room, I have a feeling, deep inside, that I will not be seeing it anytime soon.  
With one last sigh I take a step back and submerge myself in the shadows, waiting for them to surround me and, soon enough, I'm drowning in darkness.


	13. Fighting Darkness

That is when I know something is wrong.  
Shadow traveling has always been something that could be considered easy to me. It is kind of natural. However, I have never felt this. Felt like I'm drowning. Something is wrong; very wrong.

I change my plans and go straight (or in a very gay way) to New York. I need to get out of here as soon as possible.

I fight the darkness that is surrounding me, trying to emerge myself to light again. However, with every move I feel like I'm going down, deeper and deeper. I can't let whatever is doing this win. I need to find Will. I need to help him.

I close my eyes. And, taking a deep breath I use all that is left of my strength to get myself back to light.  
Suddenly, I am up. I let go a breath I didn't know I was holding and, before I can see where I ended up, my eyes suddenly close and my body collapses.


	14. Nico Needs Him

I open my eyes, but everything I see is darkness.

How did this happen?

Where am I?

Before I can panic or even analyze where I am, someone starts talking. "What in the name of Pluto did Nico put himself into this time?" It's Jason. I am sure of that. I could never not recognize his voice.

"I don't know, bro. He probably had an idea on how to find Will." Another person answers.

I freeze.

What is Percy doing here? Why are they both here? And how the heck did they find me? I hear footsteps coming closer and I suddenly close my eyes, pretending to be asleep. I don't want to talk to anyone at the moment, I don't want to hear anything. I just wish I could go back in time and be happy again, forever; even if that meant living the same day for eternity, I would never get tired of it. I would never get tired of laughing and having a good time with Will.

"When do you think he will wake up?" I hear Percy asking as somebody sits close to me.  
"I have a feeling he should be awake by now, but I don't know. I just hope he does soon enough so we can just go find Will already." Jason answers and I mentally roll my eyes. There's no we on this. I'm going to try to find Will and there's no way I am taking them with me. It's going to be dangerous for them. And what if I end up back in Tartarus? I don't want to be a burden and the cause of their suffering.

"Jason, what if we can't find Will?" Percy asks softly, almost whispering, as if making sure I'd never be able to hear it. But I did. And my chest tightens. What if we can't find him? I relied everything that was left of me on him. But what if he cannot be found?

"Don't say that. We will find him. It doesn't matter what happens, we will find Will. Nico needs him." Jason answered, muttering the last sentence. I do. I need Will, and I will find him. Or else I don't even know what to do with myself.


End file.
